Konichiwa Japan!
by MilkeyWay
Summary: Ron got Hermione pregnant, and are moving in. Ginny is sent to Japan with her Aunt for the summer. Draco Malfoy has happened to become her Aunt's caretaker. What happen when the butler is in love?
1. Away from home

Konichiwa Japan!!  
  
by MilkeyWay  
  
A/N: Okay, I ain't a Jap. But anywayz, just R + R!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter characters. I do have my own characters in this story. 'Aunt Libbian Riglepuff and Alexander Riblepuff'. All others belong to J.K Rowling. See, now do not sue me!!!  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
"Hermione is pregnant." Molly Weasley blurted out to her only daughter Ginny.  
  
Ginny's jaw opened, astonished. Ron is going to be a father?  
  
"She's been eight months pregnant, sweetie, and Ron never told us until last night on the phone." Arthur added. Molly broke into a river of tears.   
  
Emotions spread through Ginny's mind. How exciting that Ginny's going to be an Aunt. She imagined a little child calling her "Auntie Virginia!". The vision popped as soon as she figured out Hermione was still going to college, and Ron was working at the ministry. Having a child only at the age of eighteen is a hard task. They're not even married. Ginny thought. She can feel her nose stinging, her heart beating rapidly. A tear suddenly spilled from her eye, she couldn't tell if it was a tear of happiness or sadness.  
  
Ginny embraced her mother who was trembling from fear. "Oh, Ginny, he and Hermione can't have a child. They're still children too." Molly sobbed.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat. "We must remember, dear. They're eighteen years old. They've just reached adulthood." He put a hand on Molly's shoulder.   
  
knock, knock  
  
Somebody was knocking on the door. Molly scrambled to her feet. "Ginny, get the door." She ordered and hurriedly ran to the bathroom. Ginny obeyed and walked calmly to the door. What's her mother's problem?   
  
A man appeared. He looked around in his mid-twenties. Though, his clothes were patched with dirt, ragged jeans torn at the knee and the honey colored hair curled untidily. His big blue eyes peered down at Ginny and a sly smile lingered on his lips. He cleared his throat. "Ah, you must be Ginny Weasley. Daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley?" Ginny just stared back with her green eyes.   
  
"Yeah, that's me." She finally said in a bored voice. She didn't mean to sound rude, but this man seemed like he knew her, but she didn't recognize him one bit. A nervous look was plastered on her face. She had no idea what this man wanted. "Can I help you?" She spoke once again. This time slowly and carefully.  
  
His right eyebrow arched in suspicion. "Thanx for your kindness,but, I'm here to help you." His words shot Ginny's mind. This guy doesn't even seem to know how to help himself! There was an awkward silence after. She subconsciously twirled her long auburn strands.   
  
"What do you mean help me? I'm not mentally troubled---" At that time she can feel her mother behind her.   
  
"Alex! It's a pleasure to see you!" Molly spoke with her mood completely different than several minutes ago.  
  
The man now Alex cleared his throat. "Ah, Auntie Molly! Long time no see. You're daughter has grown into such a lady." He once smiled again at Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Yes she has. Ginny, this is Alex. You're father's cousins son. You two are going to be sticking with each other for the summer."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny jumped.  
  
"I was going to tell you last night. You're going to Japan to stay with your Aunt Libby. It's only for the summer! You know her right? Ron and Hermione are moving in today. We don't have enough room for 12 people you know." She cheerfully announced.   
  
"What? And you couldn't tell me earlier?! Why can't Ron and Hermione live on their own!!?" The girl of seventeen glared at her mother. Then back at George who sighed deeply.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Japan? Cool, I think you're lucky. Aunt Libby is really interesting. Don't worry you won't be miserable I've been there once, around your age. She sticks to the house all day, but she's fun once you get to know her." Percy handed Ginny her luggage.  
  
Ginny took her luggage. It weighed her down causing her arm to ache. "What else did you pack in here besides my clothes?"   
  
"Just some books. In case you get bored." He shrugged.  
  
Ginny groaned. "I can keep myself entertained." Then she sighed, "Well, thanx. I'm gonna miss you."   
  
Percy out stretched his arms and hugged Ginny. "Your seventeen, get a boyfriend while your away, kay?"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Ginny opened the door to Alex's car. Wrappers, CDS, and more junk covered the surface. The radio was missing from it's space and even more junk surfaced her chair. "Wait, lemme clean that." Alex swept off the items off the seat. Ginny uncomfortably took her seat, accidently stepping on some stuff. Alex politely closed her door. She gazed out the window, where there she saw her house. It was a small, dull brown house that looked like a cottage. She couldn't believe how fifth-class looking it was. Her mother, father, Percy and the twins stood in a row in front of the house waving giddily at Ginny. Ginny stared boredly back at them not bothering to wave. That's when Alex started to drive away and Ginny faced forward not looking back at her unmissed family.  
  
Neither Alex or Ginny talked during the trip to London International Airport. (A/N: It's a made up airport just to let ya know) Alex drove at 70MPH. The window was halfway open and broken, letting the summer air burst in and blow cruelly in Ginny's face. Sun rays streamed in from high above the traveling car straining her eyes. Her hair blissfully wailed with the wind. The silence was a bit disturbing. But the two remained in deep thoughts. Cars sped by, and that's what kept Ginny to amusement, otherwise, counting the trees or gazing at the farmland. She occasionally squirmed her legs around, trying to free herself from the items crowding around her legs. After an hour and half she became use to it.  
  
After three hours on the trip Alex attempted a conversation. "You haven't even asked me how I know you, where I come from or anything like that. You're not a very sociable person, are you?" He said irritably.   
  
Ginny sighed. "I don't want to know." She said cooly.   
  
"Fine." He muttered.   
  
The sky turned into a taint orange, letting the sun look like a magnificent ball of fire. Finally, they reached London International Airport, and Alex parked into a parking spot, with still the same tension between the two when they just first met.   
  
"Uncle Arthur is such a nice man. It's a wonder why his daughter is such a spoiled brat." Alex sneered.   
  
Ginny felt anger boiling up in her blood. He didn't understand what it's like to be sent far away from her family, for a whole summer, in a country she's never been. Even spontaneously, like the way her family did. "You don't understand!!" She raged.  
  
"What, you really wanted to stick to your family with all the problems going on. Uncle Arthur told me he trusts his instincts. Keeping you there wouldn't be right he told me. Plus your family isn't filled with money. They have to support Ron and his girlfriend." He lectured in a very adult like way.   
  
The girl was still raged. Her cheeks were flushed red as red as her hair. "Whatever. Let's get this summer going then." Were the only words that came out of her mouth. Really, she just wanted to smack him hard across the face. But she can never do such a thing.  
  
They got out of the car. Ginny grabbed her luggage. It felt heavier than ever. "You'll like it in Japan. Mum is a very extraordinary lady." Alex said. He now had a smile on his face. Ginny forced to smile back at her cousin. His hair fell messily over his face. Ginny despised the way his hair was. Just then something slipped out of her bag and hit the ground. It happened to be one thing a wizard's treasure.   
  
Alex picked it up. His eyes darted down at it and inspected it. "Aren't you a little too old to play magic tricks?" He handed back the long black stick to Ginny. She looked back with confusion.  
  
iHe's....a muggle?/i   
  
"You're..a muggle?" Ginny asked.  
  
The two blue orb looking eyes spelled out confusion. "Excuse me? What's a muggle?"  
  
Ginny felt like a fool now. "Nothing." And Alex seemed to forget all.  
  
The airport was bustling with noise. It seemed bigger than Hogwarts. Ginny has never been at an airport before. Since, there was a such thing called Portkeys in the wizardy world, but it concludes her father is the only one who is a Wizard out of his family. She never knew her grandparents were muggles. But she's heard of airplanes before. As a little child she read muggle books herself. They're quite interesting in her eyes.   
  
Alex and Ginny walked side by side. She felt tiny compared to Alex who was three heads taller than her. Unknown muggles gibbered as they kept walking. A girl around fifteen cried in her mothers arms. Ginny peered enviously at them. She wished she would feel that way with her own mother.  
  
"Sit there. Let me just verify our trip." Alex commanded. He pointed to an empty blue chair. Other chairs closely around her chair were crowded with people. Her eyes lost sight when she saw she had to sit next to all those people that she didn't know. She timidly walked over with her bag weighing on her shoulder. Nobody seemed to notice her when she took a seat, that's when she felt calmer. The seat was quite comfortable. The cushion soothed her rear and she relaxed. She's never felt anything like it before.  
  
"I spy with my eye, a red-headed Weasel." A person said next to her. She looked to her right. There sat a familiar guy, green evil eyes, his blonde hair slicked back tidily unlike Alex's. A smile lit across his face chuckling at Ginny. He continued to grin at her, his eyes obviously mocking her.   
  
"Ferret-boy??" Ginny said in an-almost-about-to-laugh-voice. The smile wiped off his face. Ginny giggled. She's never been so close to him. "I hope you know this place are for muggles. What are you doing around here?" She said in a mocking voice.   
  
Malfoy sank in his seat. "None of your business Weasel." He turned away. Alex became visible walking toward Ginny. "Alright Ginny. Two tickets, ready for Japan?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, really excited." Ginny muttered.  
  
Alex picked up her luggage and they started to walk again. She didn't bother to look back at Malfoy. His green mournful eyes remained in Ginny's mind. She pondered why he was at an airport!   
  
From a distance, Draco's green eyes almost observantly watching Ginny. "Hah, nice looking boyfriend you got there, Weasel." He muttered sarcastically. "Is that the best you can get?"   
* * * * * * * * * *  
"I'm not seated next to you." Alex told Ginny. "I'm going to be five rows behind you." He sighed.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's the way airport people are." He shrugged. They went up to a lady who was uniformed in a blue blouse and skirt. There wasn't a single wrinkle in it. Badges spread across her blazer (that was covering her blouse). She stood straight as a stick and was both taller than Ginny and Alex. Her eyes peered down at them. "Ticket and passport." She demanded. Alex did all the work and handed Ginny and his passport and tickets to the lady.   
  
"Alexander Rigglepuff?" The lady asked with a stricken face. She darted her eyes over at Alex. "You're passport is a day expired."  
  
"What?" Alex shrieked.  
  
"Sorry, can't let you through." The lady said.  
  
Alex narrowed his blue eyes at the lady. "Can't you accept a day of expiration? I promise I'll renew it soon. It's important. I have to get my cousin to my mum and-"  
  
"Shut up, or I'll call security. Your cousin is going, but you're staying until you renew this passport." Alex glared at the lady. "But...." The lady held up something that looked like a walkie talkie with a red button in the center. "See this button? This calls security."  
  
Alex groaned. "Fine!" He yelled. He turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I'm going to call my brother to pick you up at the airport." Ginny just stared back with mournful eyes. "Okay." She whispered.   
"Bye." He handed her the heavy luggage and she felt like falling through the ground.   
  
The lady cleared her throat. "We have a line here, kids. Move it." Alex glared once more at the lady who only looked back with her cool eyes. Then he walked away and Ginny hustled through the walkway to the plane. She felt tears about to spill out. Alex was left behind and she's afraid she will get lost once she reaches Japan.   
* * * * * * * * * * *   
Ginny was escorted to her seat. The scent of rubber went up her nostrils. She felt really foreign and crowded on the airplane. It was awfully noisy too. An old woman breathed loudly behind her, a little child rocked his seat back and forth in front of her. A seat remained empty next to her. She wondered who would be sitting next to her for the next twenty-eight hours.   
Just then a man looking eighteen or nineteen, with pale blonde hair took a seat. Ginny's stomach dropped.   
  
  
A/N: Yes, you know who it is!! Reviews are the only way I'll write another chapter. PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Silver Dragons, That Lil Angel

A/N:: Ello guyz....thanx guyz for the reviews for the first chapter. Really appreciate them!  
Thanx a lot to Amala for beta-reading * gets on knees* Thank you thank you thank you!!! *kisses ground*   
Now that they've made it to Japan, I have a few things to make straight. I do not live in Japan, do not know Japanese language. But all I can give is what I know about Japan. My history knowledge of Japan and some of the cultural knowledge. Some of the things they do are taken from Filipino culture, which are the bamboo sticks. (cuz that's where my parent's come from)   
  
Disclaimer:: Nope, they'll never be my characters. Which is pretty sucky. All belong to J.K Rowling. Now, now, back off, I said they're not my characters!   
**************  
Konichiwa Japan   
Chapter Two- Disguise those Eyes  
By..MilkeyWay  
* * * * * *  
Ginny gaped at the lean figure taking a seat next to her. Draco Malfoy shot a glance at her. His jaw dropped, and Ginny sighed. They gave each other a stern stare before anybody spoke.   
  
He shook his head in shock and disbelief. "How the hell can you afford a plane trip like this, Weaslette? Did your parents sell their house?"  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy." She turned away, with already red ears. She peered out the window watching more people enter the walkway.  
  
"What, can't admit your money problems?" A familiar evil grin widened across his face.   
  
iHere we go again./i Ginny thought. Draco crossed his arms, ready to annoy the bloody hell out of her.   
"I heard about Mudblood getting pregnant. It was all over the Witch Weekly." Malfoy smirked. "Mudblood and a Weasel... what a disgusting combination," he spat.  
  
Ginny felt the anger in her clenched fists, she turned to look directly at Draco. "Don't you dare insult my niece or nephew!! You hear? I bet your children will turn out to be heartless, brain-washed death-eaters like you are," said Ginny indignantly.   
Draco's cheeks heated up to a feverish temperature, and he was no longer grinning. He looked very hostile right now, and Ginny did not like that look at all. "I am NOT a death-eater..." He howled.  
  
"Oh, really." Ginny smiled bitterly. Actually, she did like seeing Draco Malfoy aggarvated..  
He scowled, and licked his lips. "The Dark Lord will come." He whispered. "To curse your family, and you, particularly, out of all you Weasels...He did it once, and if Harry Potty didn't come to the rescue, he could've taken every piece of your mind." His voice became suprisingly threatening.  
Then, he knit his eyebrows and stormed out of his seat, Ginny whipped around to watch him stomp down the aisle. Her face spilled out mixed emotions. She was fearful, of course, but she did not believe quite Draco Malfoy. If the Dark Lord wanted her, then he would've taken her by now...right?   
  
"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR SEATS UNTIL THE PLANE HAS DEPARTED! THANK YOU FOR USING BRITISH AIRWAYS!"   
Ginny snapped out of her deep thoughts. She put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then put her hand on her chin, thinking about her family. Did they miss her? Was Hermione going to sleep in Ginny's room? Because if so, Ginny left many things behind that she would not like Hermione to see.   
The engine of the plane started to buzz loudly, as if a snow blower was next to her ear. She cupped her ear, foreign to the sound. Her ear drums were ringing and the plane started to move. She grasped the arm rests to comfort her, because even though she was a girl of seventeen, she still had a fear of heights.   
  
She could feel that the plane had just left the ground because her head leaned against the chair, and the plane was at an angle. She gripped the armrests harder and squeezed her eyes shut. Her stomach twisted and turned inside her, and her ears started to pop from the air pressure change. About five minutes later, after her stomach had calmed down, she dared to open her eyes.  
Draco peered down at her. He chuckled. "What, Weaslette, afraid of flying? Merlin, you look like you've seen a dementor. Whatever you do, do not throw up on me. Weakling..." he muttered.   
  
Ginny did not answer, only turned away ignorantly. Yes, she did feel really weak. Her hands were numb and she felt slightly sick to her stomach, but she did have the strength to resist talking to Draco.   
Her strength must have been mighty, for she did not talk to him for five hours. Draco returned the favor, also remaining silent. Finally, she couldn't hold back anymore. So much for resistance.  
  
"How come you hate Harry Potter so much?" she blurted out.  
  
Draco snorted, "Is that really a question I have to answer?"  
  
"It's not right to answer a question with a question," she said unpermissively. (A/N:That's what my sis always said to me, didn't make sense at first, but you'll get it)  
  
"What do you think?" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's a question."  
  
He groaned, then began to answer. "Well, he declined my offer of friendship first day at Hogwarts, picked you ugly, red-headed gits. You think I'd go up to him right after that and say, 'Oh, hello Potter, how was your day?' " Draco ranted fiercely.   
  
Ginny, who was listening intentively, tilted her head in confusion. "Wait..." She put her hand over her chin. "That's it? Just that? There's more to that, and I know it."  
  
"What's more to be jealous of?" He turned away, signaling the end of this conversation.  
  
iAll the fame of being a good and courageous Gryfindor./i She thought deeply.   
  
Ginny read through the rest of the flight, and Percy had been correct, she did need these books to keep her amused. If she didn't have the books to muse at, then she'd be fearing Draco Malfoy right now, of how he was a death-eater. Draco did not really talk to her as icily as she expected when he answered about Harry Potter, so maybe he wouldn't be trying to kill her any time soon.  
  
Everybody ended up falling asleep one time or another.   
  
Ginny awoke to Draco's breathing. She smirked. His hair was flipped over his eyes, and --was that drool dripping from his chin? She started to giggle childishly. Draco woke up and ran his hand through his hair. "That was the most uncomortable sleep I've ever lived through," he muttered, as if he didn't notice that somebody else was awake before him.   
  
He heard a sudden burst of laughter and turned to discover that it had originated from Ginny. He thought she was still sleeping peacefully. "What are you laughing at?" He blinked.  
  
She pointed at at the string of saliva hanging from his chin. "Sleep tight?" Ginny giggled.  
  
Draco immediately wiped his drool away. "Now this is news, Draco drools in his sleep." She sat up, rubbing her eyes.   
  
He grunted.   
  
"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING IN TOKYO, JAPAN IN TEN MINUTES!" The announcer roared.  
Draco turned to Ginny, "Don't faint now." He smirked.  
The plane began to descend and the fasten seatbelt light blinked on. Some people took out chewing gum to help with the air pressure problem, something Ginny would have noticed when they took off-- if she hadnt had a death grip on her armrests at the time. Ginny watched the ground becoming bigger, and then thought of something she should've thought about long ago.   
  
iI slept comfortably next to DRACO MALFOY!/i   
  
As the plane continued to sink down and was nearly touching the ground, she tried to keep the horror from her face. It was a nice long nap, but did it have to be next to Draco Malfoy?!  
  
When the plane landed, Ginny and Draco sighed in relief. When they were on the walkway, "C'ya loser!" Draco walked away casually.   
  
She watched him trail off. She entered the airport, gazing at the Japanese signs hanging on the wall. The walls were designed with cherry blossoms, which caught Ginny's attention. She took a couple of moment to stare at them, while all the Japanese people walked passed her.  
"Those are sakuras," a voice said over her shoulder. "You're not going to survive here in Japan. Why don't you just go back to the shack where you belong, Weaslette?"   
  
Ginny knew it was Malfoy, so she didn't bother to turn around. "Death-eaters don't belong here." she said boldly, ignoring his insult. She could feel Malfoy's waves of anger emanating behind her. She began to walk away.  
  
"I am NOT a death-eater, bitch! Never was one, never will be one! Don't stereotype me, Weasley," Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Then why do you act like one?" Ginny began to walk away. She did not know where she was going, but she didn't really care as long as it was away from that git. "You'll get lost here!" She heard Draco call after her.   
  
A few minutes later, after wandering rather aimlessly, she found herself towards an escalator. She looked up and saw her name posted on an enormous rectangle in big bright red letters. "Ginny Weasley, where are you?" the sign read. She was a bit startled, and she walked toward the sign. A head popped up from behind the sign. The person had favorable blue eyes, and auburn hair, like Ginny Weasley's herself, but neatly pasted to the side. His hair was long enough to go in his face, if he didn't gel it down. As Ginny walked closer, she saw his small puggish nose and freckles adorning his cheekbones and forehead.   
  
"Ginny Weasley, there you are!" The person said, he stepped away from the sign revealing his body. His body was well-built, and his biceps were just bulging since he was wearing a tight beige shirt. He must have been around Ginny's age by the look of his face.   
"I'm, um, Alex's brother as you know. Timothy's the name..." He held out his hand shyly, Ginny hesitated. She watched Draco Malfoy walking up to them from the corner of her eye. Timmy's hand gripped hers strongly.   
  
"Hi," Ginny said timidly.  
  
Timmy immediately let go of Ginny's hand and turned in Draco's direction. "Draco Malfoy? Long time no see." Timothy and Draco shook for a brief moment. Ginny didn't realize how much taller Draco has become since his graduation. She gazed at his muscular arms, that must've been strong enough to pick her up with one arm.   
  
Draco, who was crossing his arms, seemed to acknowledge this greeting. "Hey." He said effortly. He then looked at Ginny, who slinked away slightly at the sight of Draco Malfoy. Their eyes met as Timothy took Ginny's luggage. She felt her cheeks heat up, and her heart pound.   
Timothy stepped in between the two. "The cab's waiting." He started walking and they broke their gaze apart. Draco and Ginny mindlessly followed him. The cab trip was very quick. By the time they knew it, they were in front of a sign that said "Rugglepuff Mansion." Timothy, Ginny and Draco climbed out of the back seat of the car, and the cab zoomed off leaving a trail of smoke.   
  
The mansion was surrounded by cherry-blossom trees, probably to make the scene look more serene. The building looked like a princess' tower. A marble fountain flowed, and roses and daisies dotted the lawn. Ginny marveled, and even Draco was a bit surprised. The brick house looked ancient, and the windows were stained glass of various colors, that the sun shined through vividly.  
They walked up the pathway and up to the two massive wooden doors. Timothy knocked on the door which opened immediately. A butler appeared at the door, greeted Timothy, and signaled them into the house.   
  
The inside of the house didn't look any less ancient than the outside did. Blue velvet curtains hung from the window, Ginny admired the soft feel of the maroon rug that covered the floors, which did not allow a speck of dirt. Oriental artworks and antiques like golden candleholders and nude statues were neatly arranged on tables. Timothy saw her surprised face and spoke.  
  
"This was a daimyos' and a shogun's house about 150 years ago. My great-great-great uncle owned this house. Nice, isn't it?"  
  
Ginny stared with confusion, but just nodded her head in amazement. Draco sighed. "If you're this rich, how come you can't give this lady over here and her family some money? They sure could use it." He said sarcastically. But Timothy did not pick up on Draco's cruelty. Ginny glared and elbowed him. iWait a minute? Did Malfoy just call me a lady?/i  
  
"Hold up a minute you two," Timothy said and walked away.  
As soon as Timothy was not in hearing range Ginny and Draco turned on each other. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."   
  
"I asked first, though!" She clenched her teeth together.  
  
"Don't get too mad, now," Draco taunted her with a smirk on his devilishly handsome face. i Devilishly handsome!? Ginny, what the hell are you thinking?/i  
  
Ginny frowned, wordless, and looked down at the spotless rugs. She didn't dare to look at Draco again. They waited silently, until they heard footsteps coming back.   
  
A lady who looked similar to Timothy walked up to them, which caught Ginny's attention, big time. A woman in a lilac kimono, tall and full-bodied, dragged the hem of her kimono behind her. Her hair was in a tight bun, with hairsticks sticking out very neatly. She shimmered like the sun because of all of the gold on her twinking in the light. Ginny had to really squint her eyes to look at the woman.  
  
The lady clasped her hands together and gave a cheerful smile to Ginny first, ignoring Draco's presence. "Virginia!" She put her arms around Ginny's shoulders. "It's you. You've grown so fast. The last time I saw you was before you were able to say 'Aunt Libbian,' " the woman sniffed.  
  
Libbian pulled away and left her hands on Ginny's shoulder. "Is your brother okay? Is Miss Granger doing okay also?" Ginny nodded, even though she hadn't seen Ron since a month after his graduation.   
  
Libbian finally looked at Draco. "Ahhh, you must be Mr. Malfoy." She bowed her head. Draco stood oddly stiff. "I'm more than happy to help you and Timothy in this exchange student program."   
  
"Yeah," Draco answered lazily. "I'm really happy too." He rolled his eyes.   
  
The woman peered down at Malfoy strangely at first, then smiled. "Time for lunch!" She clasped her hands together excitedly once again, then dragged her kimono along with her. Draco and Ginny followed, through the house, and they finally made it to the dining room. The grand room reminded Ginny of a miniature Great Hall, except there were only twenty seats around the white table. Food was already being served on the table.   
Aunt Libbian took a seat at the end of one side of the table. Ginny assumed nobody else was eating besides her, Draco and Aunt Libbian because there were only places set. Libby made them take a seat right across from each other, and they both sat nervously, avoiding each other's glares. Aunt Libbian rang a bell ringing a high 'ding a ling'. "Ruki, get me a bottle of raspberry sake please!" (Here you go, Amala! :) Just a treat for beta-reading.)  
  
A few seconds later a plump Japanese maid came in holding a glass bottle and cups. Ginny stared at the glass cups on the table, Ginny became nauseous from the alcoholic smell. Ruki walked away with her black hair swaying behind her.  
Libby held up her glass which was filled with the light pink liquid. "To the arrival of Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy!" Libbian announced.  
The glasses clanked together. Ginny drank from her glass, forcing down the sake. She had never had any alcohol before, and didn't know that she should not have taken a giant gulp. The sour liquid flowed down her throat, leaving a burning sensation. The aftertaste of the sake surprised her making her wheeze.   
  
Libby and Draco paused. "Are you okay, my dear?" Libby asked. Ginny recovered. "Yes, I'm fine. Just...never had sake, I guess."  
  
"That's because you're parents were never able to afford expensive alcohol," Draco muttered. Libbian appeared to not have heard, but Ginny shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Oh." Libby said. "You'll have to get use to it."   
Ginny nodded.   
  
"You all must be hungry! They serve practically nothing on those long flights. Let's eat!" said Libby.  
  
Ginny could already taste the food before she could pick it up and eat it. She looked down at her plate of white rice, sushi, and tofu. It was neatly arranged on her plate, but it didn't look as appetizing as it smelled. Ruki came by and handed everybody some chopsticks and a bowl of soy sauce.   
  
She glanced at Draco who looked like an expert with the chopsticks. He ravenously ate his sushi and the way he chewed it made Ginny even more hungry. Ginny nervously held her chopsticks, trying to pick up her rice. The rice ended up dropping back on her plate. She then tried picking up her sushi which also plopped right back onto the plate. Impatiently, she sighed.   
She fidgeted with her chopsticks until she realized Aunt Libbian was staring at her. Ginny frowned, and Draco smirked, still chewing his sushi. "The position is very easy, Virginia." Aunt Libbian instructed. "All you have to do is hold one chopstick under firmly under your thumb," Aunt Libbian placed her chopstick under your thumb, "Then hold the other chopstick with your index finger, and support it with your thumb." Libby demonstrated. "The rest of your fingers just guide the chopsticks."   
  
Ginny tried to imitate it. When she managed to pick up her sushi, it stayed. Ginny beamed with satisfaction and gnawed(says g-naw don't mind me just being random) on her sushi. The sushi was tasteless, however, and the tofu almost made her barf. Ruki came back with a bowl of noodles, and after a couple of more servings everybody was stuffed.   
"Mimi-san!" Libbian snapped.   
  
Another Japanese maid stepped into the dining room. She was tall and a bit curved at the backside, but with gorgeous black eyes that shimmered like diamonds. Mimi-san knelt down to Libby who asked Mimi-san to show Ginny and Draco their rooms and to dress the both of them for the ceremony tonight. "Ceremony?" Ginny blinked, but Libbian did not answer.   
  
On the way of the staircase, Timothy appeared in a suit, "The ceremony is going to be big tonight, better dress neatly." He smiled and then walked away. "Gosh he is so gay." Draco muttered.   
"Hey, he's nicer than you." Ginny commented.   
  
"There's something so shitty about him that I don't get," he told her. (the quote part doesn't sound right, would someone actually sat that? I don't think so…)   
  
Mimi-san led them through the corridors to two doors, which were directly next to each other. "Aunt Libbian's swants youw to come be downstairs by sundown." The lady spoke with slurs in her English and her speech was grammatically incorrect also.   
  
Ginny and Draco nodded and Mimi-san's heels started to click down the hallway. "Awww, we have our rooms right next to each other. Maybe I'll see you in my bed tonight." Draco grinned slyly.   
  
"In your wet dreams."   
  
Ginny entered her room blushing. She didn't really mind if Draco's room was right next to her's. The room was very classic-looking with a king-sized bed, wallpapered walls, designed curtains. It even had its own bathroom. Ginny dropped her bag at the foot of the bed and went into the bathroom. There were two kimonos hanging at the door, in expensive blue silk. "Are these mine?" Ginny asked herself, running her fingers through the cloth.   
"Yes, those are yours and they're exactly your size. Your mother told us your size before you came here," a voice said behind her.   
It was Ruki. She stared at Ginny with her marvelous eyes. "I have to get you dressed before the ceremony tonight."   
"What is this ceremony you all speak about?" Ginny politely asked.   
  
"Your welcoming ceremony."   
  
"We get a ceremony just for coming to the Rugglepuff household?" Ginny's jaw dropped.   
  
"Ah, yes, everybody does it when they enter the Rugglepuff mansion. It's good luck for staying in Japan. Now, come along, we must get you dressed. First take a bath."  
  
Ginny obeyed and Ruki left saying, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to dress you."   
  
"D...dress me?"   
* * *   
Ruki was sitting on Ginny's bed when Ginny stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a pink towel. She sighed, smelling the fragrance of lilacs from the shampoo she had just used. Water droplets from her hair splashed against the ground as she approached the plump maid.   
  
"Go into the bathroom and put this on," Ruki ordered and handed Ginny her silky blue robes.   
  
Ginny did as she was told and excitedly went back to the bathroom to slip on some under garments and the baby blue silky robe. Ruki barged in and tied an obi around Ginny's waist. Ginny shamefully let Ruki place the purple obi, then fix a few crumpled spots on Ginny's shoulder.   
  
Ruki stepped back and inspected Ginny carefully with her hand over her chin. "You are beautiful.," she smiled joyously. "Now, it's time to fix your hair and you'll look like one of us." She led Ginny out of the bathroom. Ginny was only able to look back at Ruki disbelievingly.  
They stepped in front of the mirror and Ginny inspected her body. What stared back at her was a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl in a rich-looking robe, which showed every full-bodied curve and her honey-toned complexion shone luminously. Her auburn hair hung, dripping with water, but she knew that when Ruki put it up it would look better.   
  
"Sit." Ruki commanded, and started to drag a comb through Ginny's hair.   
* * *   
"Argh, must I wear this?" Draco stared at his reflection.   
  
He appeared to be wearing a black kimono with silver dragons gleaming, with a black obi tied around his waist. He tugged at it, but it was too tight to pull apart. He collapsed on his bed. The bed was fluffy, sagging deeply when he added his weight to it.   
His sight became hazy, and despite the fact that he slept on the plane, that sleep was not very comfortable or restful, so without a second thought he closed his eyes tightly.   
  
"MR. MALFOY!" A person pounded on the door. "THE CEREMONY IS STARTING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"   
Draco sat up, groaning. He grinned, thinking about his lovely dream.(hmm.. what was the dream about?). It was Timothy calling his name. He woke up grumpily, brushed his teeth, and opened the door.   
  
Timothy appeared in the doorway, "Finally! What happened to you?"   
Draco, with a great amount of effort, tried to be kind so he gave a smile that appeared twisted. "Just enjoying the house," he said half-joyously and half-sarcastically.   
  
Timothy led him down the stairs and outside into the yard. The same fountain was running, cherry blossoms flew around in the breezy wind, and the roses and daisies poured their happiness into the night. The moon spilled its rays causing him to vividly see the crowd dancing. Women laughed and shrieked with their high voices, men bunched into a crowd and stood mumbling things to each other, and Ginny Weasley sat in a chair alone looking around, confused.   
  
Draco's jaw dropped. Ginny was dressed in a blue, silk robe with her hair in a tight bun and strands at the sides of her head. Her clean, honey looking skin made her look...well touchable. "Damn..." Draco blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.. And if there was any word to describe her, it was angelic. Her skin just glowed like heaven, and her eyes gleamed just so naturally.   
  
"Libbian said the two new guests are to sit over there," Timothy pointed where Ginny was, "and wait until she announces your arrival."   
  
Draco nodded silently and weaved through the dancing crowd. There were drummers, banging bamboo sticks against their drums, and women galloped on the ground stamping their bare feet.   
Draco coolly took a seat next to Ginny. He saw Ginny's eyes move an inch or so, but she suddenly darted her eyes back at the crowd to ignore his presence.   
  
They sat for about an hour, watching the crowd dance happily. Ginny started to feel her stomach rumble. Aunt Libbian ordered the drum players to stop and the crowd froze. She stood in the middle, clasping her hands together.   
  
"Now for the moment everybody came here for, I'd like to introduce our new guests, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley." Libby started clapping.   
  
Draco and Ginny nervously stood up, with dozens of eyes focusing on them.   
  
A/N: No romance here, just starting to heat up a bit. Chapter's gonna come real soon next time. 


	3. For Raspberry Sake!

* * * * * * * * * *   
A/N: Ooooo, lookie, it's snowing!! Bah, sick of looking at snow! Too much up here in Jersey, MAKE IT GO AWAY!   
Chapter three, beware, this story isn't fluffy as you think. (No sex scenes, cuz it would've been rated R if that happened) Just, well, some wild crazy things go on. Not outta hand...Yeah.......on with the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I was gonna go to work, but then I got high, I was gonna paint my room, but then I got high, I was gonna disclaim Harry Potter characters in the story but then I got HIGH, then I got high, then I got high, then I got high---! Lala dum dum dum dum!   
  
I'm not high anymorez. Harry Potter characers do not belong to me. *sniffs permanant marker*   
* * * * * * * * * *   
Konnichiwa Japan -   
  
Chapter Three:For Raspberry Sake!   
  
By MilkeyWay   
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
The wind was humid. Draco felt the sweat trickling from his neck down to his shoulder blades. He walked through the crowd with Ginny trailing behind him.   
  
The Japanese had formed two lines, then spread apart, leaving a path for Ginny and Draco to walk through. At the very end stood Aunt Libbian with her hands clasped together and with a golden necklace on her neck.   
  
Draco walked slowly, carefully and almost nervously. All the eyes beat down on Draco and Ginny. Ginny was not used to this attention. She felt the perspiration forming on the palm of her hands.   
  
Finally at the end of the line, Aunt Libbian smiled brightly. She took Draco by the shoulders and pushed him down to his knees. He felt his knees scrape against the ground. She had pushed him down too harshly. What in the world?...   
  
"Draco-san..." Aunt Libbian whispered gently, realizing her mistake by pushing him down too hard.   
"Your courage is like a mighty dragon's." She took a silvery object out of her pocket. In her palm lay a dragon figurine, which was breathing out fire. It looked very strong, but the way it was breathing out the fire looked quite evil. Its eyes were beady and red, a red that immediately reminded him of blood.   
  
Libby took his wrist and held out his palm for him, as if he was some type of dummy who couldn't move for himself. She placed the dragon on his palm and he closed his hand around it.   
  
"This is a gift from Takeru, my husband. He asked you to take it, and I am doing this on his behalf." She kissed him gracefully on the cheek. "Please take care of it?"   
  
Draco nodded mindlessly. He heard the Japanese clap in the background. "Step aside, Draco-san." Aunt Libbian stepped forward to meet Ginny Weasley.   
  
Ginny nervously looked up at Aunt Libbian. "Virginia Weasley, beautiful girl, your heart is soft as your eyes. You are filled with wisdom and hope, very full of it. Take this kanzashi to represent it." Libbian put a pin with a cherry blossom behind her right ear. Then she clipped it in Ginny's auburn strands to keep it on.   
  
The Japanese clapped even more wildly than for Draco. Aunt Libbian made Ginny and Draco face the crowd. "I present our new family Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy!"   
  
Ginny flinched at Aunt Libbian's words. It made her feel like she was getting married to Draco Malfoy. Which taunted her mildly. Draco had an expressionless look on his face. The flock of people behind them started to whistle also, and the drummers were banging their bamboo sticks once again. The women started to shriek, twirling themselves, dancing to the beat of the drum.   
  
"What did that mean?" Ginny asked Draco.   
  
"What did what mean?"   
  
"Those...words. Aunt Libbians word's."   
  
"Dunno. What do you think, I was paying attention?"   
  
The atmosphere was alive. Ginny and Draco sat in their chairs together for another couple of minutes until Ruki came around giving them each a glass of sake. Aunt Libbian raised her glass and cheered.   
  
"A toast to Ginny's and Draco's arrival."   
  
Everybody gulped down their sake desperately.   
  
This was the second serving Ginny ever had of sake. The first time she drank it, she had forced it down sourly. But this time, it tasted sweet, and the tingly sensation when it went down her throat felt good.   
  
"Mmmmmm" Ginny looked at her empty glass. She wanted more. She glanced at the table. Nobody was crowding around it anymore. They were all dancing to the drums once again. Draco was sitting in his seat, with the same sneer on his face. But at the table, there was a bottle. A red bottle on the table. Ginny evilly grinned and went over to the table to pour more sake into her glass.   
  
The bottle was fully filled. This is so my day! She tilted the bottle so more sake would flow out. The smell of alcohol drugged her, but she enjoyed it. Down the sake went again. She flinched at the tingly feeling. One more glass, it won't hurt... One glass after the other, she gulped like she had never done so before.   
  
Nobody even saw her drinking that whole bottle of sake. Her vision became blurry, and she felt nauseous. She staggered to the Japanese people and started to dance along with them. Except, well, looking drunk. Some people looked at her strangely, gave her a weak smile, and danced away.   
  
Draco noticed Ginny was dancing sloppily. Ginny danced away from the crowd like a stray cat and stumbled over to the chair where Draco was sitting. "C'mon Harry, let's dance...." She laughed and grabbed Draco's wrist.   
  
Draco yanked away. "Ginny? You okay?" It was wierd calling her "Ginny", but it was no time for calling her a Weasel. She was drunk!   
  
"Of course I am, Harry. What do you think, I'm st-st-uuuupid?" She gripped his wrist again. This time her hand was wet from sweat.   
  
"For getting drunk so easily, hell yes I do think so!" He took her wrist with his own hand. "Ginny, how much sake did you drink?"   
  
"Uhhhhh, haha, that's funny. I...don't....know!" She snorted letting her loose hair fall messily over her perspiring face. "Aren't you gonna dance?" She started to sway now.   
  
Draco stood up and gripped her wrist fiercely. "Okay, Weasley, you're so fucking drunk." He started to lead her to the mansion.   
  
"Wait...Harry...aren't we going tooooooo...eh...dance?" She stumbled.   
  
"No. And fuck, would you stop calling me Harry Potter? I'm NOT him!" He scolded. Although, he knew that wouldn't change her. Her vision was too blurry to see who he actually was.   
  
Ginny giggled. Not her normal giggle though. Some high shriek-y laugh that was painful to Draco's ears. "Of course it's you, Harry. I love youuu!" She collapsed to the ground. "I love you!" She held up her arms to drag down Draco with her. Draco was stronger than that and pulled Ginny up to her feet. Ginny wrapped her hands around Draco's shoulder. "Kiss me, Harry. It's all I want..."   
  
She inched her face near Draco's, almost catching his lips. The strong smell of sake went up Draco's nostrils. He harshly pushed her away from him. It sent her a few yards away from him, stumbling to her feet and landing on her bottom side.   
  
"Harry?" Ginny recovered to her feet. "Why don't you love meee?" The tears started to well up in her brown eyes.   
  
Draco walked toward her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're going to faint any second now, Gin." He whispered in her ear. Ginny sleepily look into his pale eyes. "I am...?" Then, rested her head on his chest. She draped her arm over his shoulder, and Draco sighed.   
  
He carried her up to the mansion and to his room. He thought of bringing her to her own room, but she might wake up in the middle of the night and start vomiting. He was only caring because...well...why was he caring for Ginny? Ginny coughed every now and then as Draco carried her to his room. His knees felt weak because even though she was pretty light, he was pretty tired from everything that happened tonight. The mansion was disturbingly silent when he entered, except for Ruki who was dusting the statues.   
  
When Draco planted her on his bed, she coughed. "Ooooo" She groaned, and started giggling. Draco covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhhh, anyone can hear you if you don't shut that damn mouth of yours."   
  
He heard Ginny gag, and cough a bit more. "Uh-oh." He picked her up and ran her to his bathroom. He tilted her head toward the toilet, and his timing was perfect. She started to vomit. The smell of liquor filled the bathroom. After about what must've been five minutes of vomiting, Ginny flushed the toilet, and rolled on her backside. Her face was a major mess. She had vomit at the rim of her lips and the auburn strands were wet and messy. She moaned in pain.   
  
She didn't notice Draco standing in the doorway, looking down at her in pity. Ginny sniffed. Draco took a towel and soaked it with cold water as Ginny sulkily laid down by the toilet. Draco patted her head with the cool towel.   
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked weakly.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"You got drunk and passed out." He wiped the vomit off her face. "You had too much sake." He was softening and he did not like that one bit. "You're pathetic!" he added.   
  
Ginny looked too worn out to listen to his insults. Instead she asked him a pointless question. "Was it good?" She clutched his wrist.   
  
Okay, that was really random."Erm… Sure." He was suprised by her calm response. But not too much, since she was drunk. He tried to release her grip on his hand.   
  
"Okay...." And she closed her eyes. Her hand loosened anyway.   
  
Draco still smelled the vomit and opened the bathroom window. He picked her up, deciding to put her in her own room. He was not going to deal with her all night.   
  
Frustrated for taking her in anyway, he dumped her on her bed, not bothering to cover Ginny's curvy body figure. He was about to flick off her lamp when he heard Ginny roll over. He looked at her bed and Ginny's body was half on the bed. The other half of it was about to slide off. Her soft snores echoed, and it seemed half of her hair was on her face. He couldn't stand looking at it. With his strong arms, he picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed, and wiped the strands that were in her face to hook it behind her ears.   
  
Her face looked peaceful in her sleep. Those eyelashes were long, he noticed. He tried to imagine Ginny Weasley with black hair, brown hair, or wait...even the hair color of his own. But nothing matched her face. For many years he had made fun of the Weasley's hair, but it'd be worse if Ginny had black hair. He heard Aunt Libbian laugh from outside the mansion, which interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Why the fuck am I thinking about this anyway?" He muttered to himself and flicked off the lamp.   
* * * *  
"Ginny-san!" The next morning, Ginny felt a cool hand on her cheeks. She fluttered her eyes open, awakening to a big pair of brown luminous eyes almost by her nose.   
  
"Huh?" Ginny blinked. The sun rays pounded against her eyelids. She squinted. Her head was pounding hard.  
  
"Thank goodness your awake!" Ruki stood up and put her hands on her waist. "You look so pale! Take a bath and be down to breakfast in 'wenty minutes..."  
  
"Um, okay." Ginny sat up as Ruki walked out of the room.  
  
She sat up, stretching to the ceiling and yawning wearily. "What about the cermony?" She asked herself, noticing the morning sky from her window. The cherry blossom was laying on the dresser next to her. Which was what Aunt Libbian had given her for the ceremony. The visions of drinking the sake dawdled through her mind.   
  
Her head was having a strong migrain. It finally hit her of what had happened yesturday. She remembered vomiting and somebody pressed a nice, cool towel against her forehead. It felt really nice, and she fainted against someone. With strong arms, the person picked her up and carried her somewhere. She didn't remember exactly where, but he or she must've carried her all the way back to her room.   
  
She twisted the faucet letting steamy water splash against her aching body. How relieving. Ginny lathered her hair with the lilac scented shampoo.  
After her bath, a skirt with frilly flowers designed on it were hanging on the bathroom door. "oooo, my clothes are prepared for me everyday!" There was a white blouse to compliment with it. She slid it on, and the skirt went down to her ankles. The blouse showed her curves just like the kimono from yesturday. Her round chest filled the blouse's space. "These are getting too big!" She said with half excitement and half disapointment.  
  
When she stepped out of the bathroom, Ruki already had the comb and chopsticks in her hand. Ginny, like a machine, sat on her chair staring at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Ruki styled Ginny's hair into a messy bun, with skilled hands and left a couple of strands hanging loose.   
  
The birds crooned from outside. It filled the awkward silence as Ruki combed through Ginny's soft lilac-scented hair.   
  
"Ruki?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny-san?"  
  
"Did you see me at all last night?"  
  
"Uh, I suppose so. While dusting at around 10:30, Draco walked through the main room carrying you in his arm. But don't worry, I have not told Libbian about your secret business...." Ruki-san shot Ginny a suspicious smirk.  
  
Ginny blushed. "What?"   
  
Ruki smiled, showing all her teeth. "I did not know you and Draco were very fond of each other. I should've seen it..."   
  
"Me and that--that--witty boy! NO WAY! I DID NOT KNOW HE WAS CARRYING ME AT ALL!" Ginny panted.  
  
Ruki jumped back a few centimeters. "Oh...really?" She raised an emotionful eyebrow. "Okay...."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ruki."  
  
"It's okay, m'dear. I forgive very easily. Breakfast will be ready in three minute. Do me a favor and be down there on time. Takeru is waiting to meet you and Draco. Takeru is also time-limited, so do not waste it for him." Ruki walked out of the room.   
  
***  
A/N: Short chapter, but I think this chappie is enough. More to come. *drinks Raspberry sake* I gotta sleep now, I'm exhausted. 


End file.
